


(Cover) Wedding Shower

by CoverMeMellow (MellowBobcat)



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/CoverMeMellow
Summary: A Cover For: Wedding Shower by LouzeyreThank you for participating in our Sedona is for LoVers Writing Challenge!





	(Cover) Wedding Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000557) by [Louzeyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzeyre/pseuds/Louzeyre). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184370840@N04/48922658247/in/dateposted/)


End file.
